1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for holding a POG and method of displaying the device holding the POG by attaching the device to a spoke of a wheel.
2. Background Discussion
POG is a trademark of the American POG Federation and refers to a circular disk having the picture of a celebrity, graphic design, advertisement, or other image, on one face of the disk. These disks orginated as milk bottle caps, and a popular game uses these disks, referred to herein as POG(S), as tokens that are captured by competing players. Many children have large POG collections, and desire to display them. The present invention provides a unique way to mount POGS on the spokes of a wheel.